Clans
__NOWYSIWYG__ Clans are an important part of any society. There are many clans, some virtuous, some neutral, and some malicious. This page will attempt to provide a list of all clans in Dead Frontier, including active and inactive clans as well as new or old elite clans. Everyone is welcome here as long as they put a bit of work into their personal clan page and there is a clan thread to prove the clan's existence, along with a some active members. The wiki provides an easy way to create your own clan page and make it look good, just check out this page and then use the " " button below the navigation to create a clan page for yourself. After you're done, please edit the clan list and add yourself under the alignment category you chose for yourself. Please do not post applications to clans in this Wiki. Instead, contact the leaders of the clans directly in Dead Frontier itself. Important! Please use THIS template code and implement it into the top of your clan page, so readers can easily find the most important info about every clan. Clan Rules * All Clans are fully responsible for their own clan pages, if any problems occur or your clan gets disbanded, leave a message on the talk page of one of the Wiki Admins. * 1 Clan Page per active Clan, large Clan Alliances are allowed to have their own pages. * Add a link to your clan page into the list below by simply coding it like this "CLANPAGE NAME". * As mentioned above, the wiki staff prepared a simple template which every clan has to use, so visitors can easily see the most important aspects of each clan without having to read through the entire page. * Every clan has to have a clan thread in Dead Frontier's Clan Discussion forums before creating a clan page here, as well as provide the direct link to the thread within the infobox template. If the infobox is not used or there is no link to the clan thread within 1 week of the clan page creation, it will be deleted. * If you want to use the page of a disbanded clan for your own clan due to your clan having the same name, contact a Wiki Administrator first, so they can check that you have really a clan. Lawful Good * Republic of Fairveiw(RoF) clan alliance * Special Tactics and Rescue Squad (S.T.A.R.S.) * The Brotherhood of Steel * Fairview Metropolitan Police * The Soldiers From Hell * The New Order Army * Zombie, Survival, Assault & Rescue Units (ZSARU) * Medical. Rescue. And. Protective. Services (M.R.A.P.S.) * Fairview Anti-Rape Team(F.A.R.T) Neutral Good * Project Lazarus * TriCell Armed Forces (T.A.F. Clan) * Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (ODST) * Fairview County Sheriffs Office * Earth's Living Resistance (E.L.R.) Chaotic Good * Zombie Extermination Network (Z.E.N.) * THE HELL HOUNDS * Fairview City Militia * The Zombie Extermanators (TZE) Lawful Neutral * Creed of Ryan (C.O.R.) Neutral * Lone Wolf * Blood-Handed Mercenaries * Neutral Corporation * Wolf_Runners * Armed Forces * Infected Fighters (I.F.) * Organization XIII * Dreadnaught Chaotic Neutral * Special Hunters for Apocalyptic Defense and Outbreak Warfare (S.H.A.D.O.W) * Violence. Omnipotence. Impromptu. Destruction. (V.O.I.D.) * XX Double Cross XX * Black September * The League of Extraordinary Survivors * Brothers Of Metal (B.O.Metal) * Dark Watch * GRAVE ROBBERZ ~~GRAVE ROBBERZ~~ Lawful Evil * Umbrella Corporation * Dusk * The Combine Neutral Evil * (None) Chaotic Evil * Image Of The Invisible Category:Clans